


I Can't Do That To Scott

by DefenestratingDanika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Isaac's thoughts, Love Triangle, Mentions of Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Only kind of shippy, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/pseuds/DefenestratingDanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic of Isaac's thoughts on the whole Allison situation and how it effects Scott. Takes place shortly after Season 3 Episode 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do That To Scott

Isaac absentmindedly chewed on his thumbnail, standing at the corner of Scott's street. As cogitations raced through his mind frantically like starving mice in a maze, one idea stuck out more honestly than the rest; the idea that he had completely, unadulteratedly fucked up.

It was a complete accident. In fact, he didn't even know that he did. It's been a week since the guardians have been rescued from Derek's batshit crazy girlfriend and every night Isaac had been sleeping basically anywhere that didn't involve someone he knew. Whether it meant sleeping on a bus bench, in the back of Deaton's clinic, or even on the fucking roof of his old house, Isaac did all he could to avoid Scott. He doubted that he would be very welcomed at the McCall resident after pretty much stealing Scott's woman.

He was just trying to help out everyone, help the team that was actually trying to do something instead of sit around and watch his family die like a certain _someone_ he didn't want to think about (and had also been trying to avoid). Scott had gone AWOL and Isaac hadn't really been left with very many options. He still had no fucking idea where this connection with Allison had come from.

Was it the hug? Isaac hadn't meant anything by comfort by it. For crying out loud, she thought her dad was on the brink of dying! Everything else was pretty much werewolf/Scott-centric in there interactions. Where did this "deep connection" bullshit Deaton was talking about even come from!? Allison was a murderous bitch 9/10ths of the time. Granted, a murderous bitch with big brown eyes and a lively smile, not to mention that she always smelled like french vanilla-

_Fuck._ Isaac began pacing back and forth across the street, the lack of cars being a direct effect of the late hour. There was no possible way that he had an attraction to a fucking Argent. Sure, okay, maybe Isaac had something along the lines of infatuation towards the brunette but it was nothing compared to Scott's complete adoration of her. Besides, he couldn't screw over Scott like that. Scott is the first person he had truly trusted since Camden died and worst of all, Scott actually trusted Isaac in return. He had given him a home, he had cared about him when no one else had, Scott was the closest friend he had after what happened to Erica and Boyd. Isaac would be nothing short of a total shit stain if he went behind Scott and stole his anchor from him. 

The word _"ungrateful"_ echoed through Isaac's head in his father's voice, causing him to wince a little. He hated when his father was right. Isaac let out a sigh of frustration, walking up the street towards Scott's house. He couldn't stand this, this betrayal Scott felt towards him. Isaac had to tell him that nothing would ever happen between him and Allison, that he cared about Scott and would never hurt him like that. Isaac needed Scott to know how grateful he was that someone like Scott was even a part of the textbook-tragedy he called his life.

Isaac walked up to Scott's front door, taking note that Ms. McCall's car was missing. _She must be working the night shift,_ Isaac thought momentarily before a door was opening in front of him. He blinked, feeling slightly off-guard as he stood face-to-face with Scott. When his brain registered the fact that he hadn't even knocked yet, he figured Scott must have heard him stomping up to his porch. 

Scott raised an eyebrow at Isaac, waiting for him to say something. His brown eyes were weighted with unmasked anger and disappointment and it took all of Isaac's strength not to forget this whole plan and just leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Isaac let out a deep breath of guilt, preparing for a conversation that was going to be unavoidably awkward. _Whatever._ Scott was worth whatever humiliation Isaac was about to initiate. Ocean blue eyes met with brown ones as Isaac let out a nervous smile. 

"Hey Scott. Long time, no see."

**Author's Note:**

> A request for my dear friend Hali ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart ). This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction so I hope it didn't suck too much ass. Comments/critiques are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
